Salatus
S A L A T U S he / them • bi • ice / night • wanderer belongs to verglas. Older sibling of Huslin and they're a trainwreck of emotions, known to worry too much for their younger sibling and will panic every time danger comes their way. lucky enough to actually know their mother and father for a year or so of their life and promised to their mother to protect the upcoming dragonet with all their heart and make sure no harm came their way. Almost the complete opposite of their younger sibling and is somewhat overprotective of their sibling, just wants to survive in the village. Currently wanders the tundras of pyrrhia with their sibling to save their world from fading away, bringing back the sun before it dies. Has a certain hobby for knitting and writing, with a soft spot of poetry and having said that, wants to be a poet when their older, then again, they never really learned how to read or write that well, their grandmother has yet to tell them that much. Fascinated by books, once tried to teach themself how to read, it didn't work out too well in the end, however. isn't quite sure how they'll save the world from dying, but they're sure it'll work out in the end with the help of their younger sibling. L O O K S Found by the side of Huslin, almost always. They aren't as much of a sight to behold as their younger sibling, but they do manage to slip into the cracks of curiosity for they do have some interesting features. For the most part, they are just an off-colored IceWing with mutt genes and that is mostly true. However, they come from the heritance from NightWings, however it isn't too dominant, rather it comes and goes. Mainscales remain a strong turquoise in color, flooding down most of their body, with an exception for their legs and most of their head. Rather, instead of being turquoise, it remains pure snowy white, splayed across their legs and face whilst turquoise streaks the top of their head. * kinda looks like huslin, but much taller, usually wears a robe or cape that is a dirty red, worrisome eyes, large and round like the moons themselves * mainscales are strong turquoise, similarly with the top of their head, their underbelly remains fading of soft colorations * that being turquoise in a lighter hue, light blueish purple and pink, this is also seen in their wings, but in a more circular pattern and at the upper tip, sunset oranges * legs going up into the wings are snow white, so is their head, paws are socked just past the wrists with light pastel purple * tall, stocky build, slouches a little bit too, tail is long and thin with small icicle-like spines, the same color as their mainscales * powder blue eyes and white pupils, a small ruff of thin, long icicle spines that are a light purplish-pink * horns, much like underbelly, have fading colors, base of horns are light purple, fading into light turquoise at the tips * light blue tongue too * claws are short but still sharp * smells of ink, warmed cotton and wet stone with a hint of pumpkin spice and dirty cloth, has some ink stains on their talons * lukewarm scales at touch A C T S in a nutshell, a worked up, worried mess * slightly pessimistic and paranoid * overall loving, but a bit overprotective of their younger sibling, just hopes they'll manage to live up to their task of keeping them safe * like mentioned, salatus worries and fusses a lot over their sibling and greatly fears huslin perishing under their watch * sometimes sees themself as a failure, usually argues with their sibling about them being too tight on the leash and worrying too much * always protests that "worry makes sure that you (huslin) are alive." doesn't like being left alone either * hopelessly romantic and awkward * responsible and respecting of those older than them, speaks in a worried but polite way and apologizes a bit too much * always logical at heart, tries to consider their decisions before they make them, somewhat observant * others come first, they come last. * typically known for scorning their sibling for wandering off and almost dies from fear if huslin gets hurt / sick or falls into someplace * has some self-esteem issues * fears water after watching their sibling nearly drown, adds to their worrying personality * that guy who'll do exactly what their told to do L I F E S T O R Y older sibling of huslin and they're a trainwreck of emotions, known to worry too much for their younger sibling and will panic every time danger comes their way. lucky enough to actually know their mother and father for a year or so of their life and promised to their mother to protect the upcoming dragonet with all their heart and make sure no harm came their way. almost the complete opposite of their younger sibling and is somewhat overprotective of their sibling, just wants to survive in the village. currently wanders the tundras of pyrrhia with their sibling to save their world from fading away, bringing back the sun before it dies. has a certain hobby for knitting and writing, with a soft spot of poetry and having said that, wants to be a poet when their older, then again, they never really learned how to read or write that well, their grandmother has yet to tell them that much. fascinated by books, once tried to teach themself how to read, it didn't work out too well in the end, however. isn't quite sure how they'll save the world from dying, but they're sure it'll work out in the end with the help of their younger sibling. ~ general idea. ---- * adding more stuff R E L A T I O N S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand h u s l i n very positive text g r a n d m o t h e r very positive text o t t e r neutral never really met them, but salatus is willing to trust them and likes how they make huslin happy. T R I V I A * slight inspiration off of a daydream and oneshot, however most ideas came on their own. * text. * text. * text. C O L L A G E please follow reference 72961554-F652-4CF4-AB3A-75EF65FD2DB2.jpeg|infobox Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Males